You Can Let Go Now
by ohEvangeline
Summary: Rose was his little girl, he couldn't let go. But he had too. Ron struggles with letting go of his baby girl. What if she fell? As she rides her first bike, gets married, and loses her love, he's always there for her. Can she let go too? Father/Daughter.


It was a beautiful new bicycle, bright red with gold ribbons on the handlebars and a basket on the front. When the recipient, a five year old girl, saw it next to a pile of gifts, she squealed loudly in excitement. Running to her father, she threw her arms around his legs, hugging him for all she was worth.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you!" He grinned down at her and her riotous mess of red curls which formed a tangled halo about her sleepy face. Blue eyes, just like his, sparkled up at him, she had his freckles and he suspected she would have his height too. She did, however, have her mother's clever intelligence.

"Do you like it Rosie-Posie?"

"Soooo much! It's byoo-tifull." Her shouts of excitement had prompted her toddler brother awake and her mother came in with him on her hip, smiling at her little daughter. Ron smiled at her, her brown curls in the same mess as her daughter's. Little Hugo was rubbing sleep from his brown eyes, his hair, the same color as his mother's was sticking up in the back, just like Ron's did.

"Can I ride it now Daddy? Can I please?"

"After breakfast Popkins." Hermione replied.

"But –" She cut off when one eyebrow shot upwards. "What's for breakfast?" She deviated.

"Bweakfwest! Bweakfest!" Hugo shouted, grinning at his mother.

Hermione giggled. "How like your father you are." Ron snorted.

_Wind blowin' on my face_

_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year olds first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like_

_He was running right beside me_

_His hand holdin' on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered_

_As I headed for the street_

Ron watched his daughter laugh with abandon, her curls blowing out behind her as she raced down the sidewalk in front of their home in Godric's Hollow. Just around the corner was the house that Harry's parents had hidden in so long ago and where Harry now lived with his family. He jogged after his daughter, holding tight to the back of the seat, ready to catch her if she should fall. He was Daddy, that was his job.

"It's still my job." He said quietly to himself. Sixteen years later and he still couldn't let her go properly. Today he had to. There was no choice in that matter. He was sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow with Harry, his brothers, and Seamus Finnegan. Hermione, Parvati, and the other women were upstairs with Rose. Mumbling, Seamus set his glass in the sink and headed upstairs as well to where his son, Sean, was. Harry's James, George's Fred and Hugo were already there.

Harry was watching Ron with a mix between concern and amusement. His own daughter, Lily, was nineteen and one day soon he knew he'd be in the same boat. James was already married, to Alice Longbottom, and they were expecting their first child. Albus was seeing a lovely girl, Kim Corner, and Harry had no doubt that they would marry soon. Lily wasn't seeing anyone steadily, but she attracted plenty of attention: to her father's chagrin and her brothers' constant worry. Like her mother though, she was having none of it and the two had often been at the wrong end of her wand.

"Alright Ron?" He asked softly. Ron grunted in reply. "She'll be fine you know, Sean's a good kid. And I'm sure Fred, James, and Hugo are threatening him properly." Ron only frowned a little more, but Bill chuckled.

"Cheer up mate. Not that bad you know. Grandkids are great." Ron just looked green around the gills. Not at the thought of grandkids, more at what was required to make them. Bill laughed heartily, then put a hand on his baby brother's shoulder and spoke softly, just for him. "She'll want you there little brother. Trust me, she's nervous too." Nodding, Ron pushed back his chair and bounded up the stairs.

Charlie, who had given away his only daughter, Heather, the year before smiled wistfully. "Just don't tell him about the giving away part."

Bill shook his head, thinking of his own two daughters. "Now that would be cruel."

Ron was grinning and laughing right along with her as they came to the corner and rounded it. Soon Harry's house was in sight and they could see James, Albus, and Lily playing out front. Harry and Ginny knew she was getting the bike for her birthday and already had plans to get one for Albus in a couple of months, knowing how the two shared everything.

Rose grinned in the direction of her cousins, still gripping tightly to the handlebars as she peddled furiously. Ron thanked Merlin that he'd had to stay in decent shape for his job as an auror. This kid was flying! As her three cousins came to the fence to watch her come, she yelled back at him.

_You can let go now Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go._

His heart faltered. Let go? How could he let go of his baby girl? What if something went wrong? How would he be able to catch her? He knew, however, that he had to do it. If she crashed, he would get there as fast as he could and pick her up, but there was no other way to let go. Slowing a bit as he did, he let her go and watched her. He felt ridiculous as he did, but he thought of her future. School was only six years away, then seven until graduation, then… Shaking his head, he hurried after her. He had plenty of time to worry about that. Just now, he needed to teach her how to use the brakes.

He paused on the first floor landing, just outside Ginny's old room where the women were all congregated. Inside he could hear the hum of chatter and giggling, though he was sure there were tears as well. His little girl was in there, getting ready to take a new last name, and he didn't know how to handle it. Tears swam in his eyes and the door blurred before him. How did he let go? Hermione always had the answer, but this morning she had just smiled at him with tears in her eyes too.

"I don't know love, this is new to me too. We just have to, that's all. We have to because she's ready and this makes her happy."

"I'm not sure I can do it 'Mione. My baby girl." He wiped the tears that were falling to her pillow, doing his best not to shed his own. "I don't know how to let go."

The floor above him he could hear feet moving around and knew that his son was there with Seamus, Sean, Seamus' two other sons, and a group of Weasley relations. He still remembered the progress of Rose and Sean's relationship. In her first year talking about the annoying, prank pulling Irish boy that had made fast friends with James and Fred. Then as they slowly became friends over the next few years. He remembered Hermione sharing letters sent just to her asking advice about boys, then Rose's excitement because **the** Sean Finnegan had asked her to Hogsmeade fifth year. When she had announced they were dating just before Christmas, their first breakup after Easter holidays that same year. How they got back together and Rose had her first kiss on her sixteenth birthday. Sixth and seventh years they had dated steadily and while Hermione had joked about Rose marrying him someday, Ron smiled and dreaded it. Then the day he knew his little girl was grown up and leaving.

"Mr. Weasley? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sean asked him after dinner one night. He was a common fixture in the Weasley household, seeing as how Rose still lived at home. He had moved to London to be closer to her and had a good job in the Ministry, the games department. Rose was working as a healer at St. Mungo's, her childhood dream, and often brought Sean home for dinner.

"Sure thing son. But please, call me Ron." Ron eyed the younger man curiously. Usually he exuded the same lazy confidence his father always had but tonight he was nervous and very out of character. "Why don't we go out on the porch."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, looking out over the small town. Across the street Ron could see through Neville's window and see the family sitting down to dinner. If he wasn't mistaken, one of the partaker's was his nephew James, married to Neville's oldest daughter Alice. Neville and Hannah had always been good neighbors and friends.

"Well." Sean finally broke the silence. "It's about Rose." Ron nodded, encouraging the nervous young man to continue. "I'd like to ask your permission to propose. I love your daughter very much and I want to marry her." As he talked his voice took on an air that Ron recognized well. Soppy, ridiculously light and very in love. He was grinning nervously as he looked over at Ron.

Ron nodded slowly. "I think she likes you a little bit too." Sean laughed when Ron winked at him then clapped him on the shoulder. "You're a good man Sean, I'd be proud to have you marry my daughter."

"Thank you sir. I'll love her with everything I've got and give her the best I can."

"Just remember Sean, give her the best of you and that's all she'll need." Sean, still grinning and nodding, turned to go back in, saying something about telling Rose goodnight. Ron just sat on the front step and stared at the sidewalk. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Neville coming over to him.

"Hey there Neville, how are you mate?"

"Brilliant. Saw you sitting here, thought I'd come say hello. Young Sean over tonight?"

"Yeah, just went back inside." Neville sat beside him and they were quiet for a long time before Ron spoke again, this time very softly. "I don't know how to let her go Neville." His friend said nothing, just letting Ron talk. "He asked me for permission to propose. How did you do it?"

"With Alice?" Ron nodded. "Well, I trust James for one." He laughed when Ron crooked one eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. But they were in love and I couldn't stand in the way, she was ready." Ron nodded silently.

"Thanks."

The lights in Rose's eyes when they had announced their engagement were still there, Ron knew that was the only way he was going to be able to let her go. She was happy and that was all that mattered, but it didn't make it any easier. Hand shaking, he knocked on the door. It opened a crack to reveal his little sister's face.

"Oh, hello Ron. Coming in?"

"For a bit, if that's alright."

"Course it is." Her eyes were understanding. "She was wondering when you would." She opened the door far enough for Ron to enter. The women of his family were sitting all about, making it hard for him to get through, there were a lot of them. Victoire was standing behind the chair Rose sat in fixing her hair. Her and Teddy's daughter, Dora, was peeking out from around her leg, playing her favorite game. Today her hair was the same red as Rose's, her favorite cousin. Ron was taken aback by the resemblance for a minute.

"Uncle Ron!"

"Hey there Dora, how are you sweetheart?" She giggled and ran into his open arms, snuggling up against him.

"Daddy! You're home!" A four year old Rose launched herself at her father and he caught her up in his arms, letting his briefcase fall aside.

"Hey Rosie-Posie! How's my best girl?" She hugged him tightly snuggling up against him.

Dora scampered back to her grandmother, crawling up in Fleur's lap to watch the grown-ups. Ron looked to the vanity his daughter sat at. Victoire moved so that he could see her. Her riotous curls were tamed into sleek ringlets and half had been pinned up already. She smiled at her father in the mirror, then turned to face him.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey there Rosie-Posie. How's my best girl?" She giggled, recognizing the greeting he'd used when she was a little girl. Standing, she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for coming to see me." She whispered softly. "I love you Daddy."

Ron did his best not to let the tears fall. Rubbing her back, he lay his cheek against the side of her head not yet fixed and hugged her tighter. "I'll always be there for you baby." He let her pull back and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok Daddy." Giving her one last kiss, he turned to go. Flushing as he saw all the glistening eyes watching, he made his way to the door. His father came out of his room as he was on his way upstairs.

"Hey Dad."

"Ron, how are you doing Son?"

"Well, you know. Fine." Arthur nodded his head sagely.

"I felt the same way when your sister married Harry. Even the savior of the world was barely good enough my little girl. She was, after all, my little girl. I'm still not sure when she grew up. Don't worry Ron, she'll always be your girl. And as hard as it is to imagine, watching her make a family of her own is its own sort of joy."

"Thanks Dad."

"Now you better head upstairs. Hermione will murder you if you're not ready and if I'm not much mistaken, you may just catch the end of some very eloquent threats. You boys were always good at that, I'll never forget Harry's face. Actually, never mind Hermione, your mother will murder you. You know how she gets."

Grinning, Ron bounded up the stairs to his old room. Sean was sitting on his old bed, hands shaking while James, Fred, Hugo, Pierre, and Albus, in no uncertain terms, outlined exactly what would happen if, for any reason, Rose was hurt or not properly taken care of. Seamus was grinning and trying not to laugh, and Ron couldn't help but chuckle as Hugo outlined their available torture devices. This was Weasley tradition, and the Potter's had inherited it as well. The wedding day "Threatening of the Groom". When they were done, the young men wore smug looks and Sean was nodding vigorously.

Seeing Ron, Sean jumped up and walked over to him. "I'll take care of her sir. I promise."

"Don't worry son, I have every confidence in you. If your love for her wasn't enough, I'm sure these boys have made it possible." Ron picked up his dress robes and tied his tie. Before he knew it, they were all headed downstairs. Rubbing his hand over his face, he was the last to leave. Sean cast a nervous look at the door on the first landing as they passed. After he was outside, Ron headed back up to her door and knocked again.

"Are you ready?" The door opened and Hermione peeked out. "Is Sean outside."

"His eyes are properly hidden from the sight within." Ron intoned. Hermione laughed and planted a kiss on him before opening the door. The women inside all left, each hugging him, kissing his cheek, or touching his arm on their way out. Molly hugged him close and patted his cheek, not saying a word. Soon it was just Ron, Hermione, and their daughter. Rose looked stunning.

Her strapless white dress hugged her torso and flared at the hips and her veil cascaded over her shoulders. Auntie' Muriel's tiara sat on her head, twinkling in the sunlight of July. The most radiant part of everything was her smile. Her curls were tamed, but a few strands had worked loose already and framed her face. Sparkling blue eyes lit up and shined as they looked upon Ron and Hermione.

"Rosie – you look beautiful."

"Thanks Daddy. You look pretty good yourself." Ron tugged at the collar of his dress robes and glanced at his wife. His eyes caught as he looked at the love of his life. She was wearing a pale lavender dress that flowed around her calves. After all these years, she still took his breath away.

"Wow 'Mione."

"Thank you Ronald." Giving her a cheeky grin, he turned back to his giggling daughter.

"Sean isn't going to be able to say anything I don't think." Rose frowned confused. "You're going to Stun him Rosie-Posie." She laughed then and Ron couldn't help but wonder when her little girl giggles had turned into the tinkling laughter of a beautiful woman. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Hermione hugged her daughter tightly, tears already spilling down her cheeks. "I love you honey. And we're so proud of you. We'll always be there for you and Sean. This is only the first of happiest days you know. Next you'll have your own babies and a family and before we know it, this will be you. But there's plenty of time for that. Sean is waiting, and I suppose he's quite nervous. I'm sure your brother and cousins threatened him properly." She was babbling, something Ron knew she did when she was nervous or overwhelmed.

"Honey, we've got to go. Before poor Sean collapses from fright." Hermione nodded. Giving her daughter one last hug, she kissed her husband and hurried outside. Ron took Rose's arm and led her out the door and down the stairs. Soon, through the kitchen window, they could see the back yard and the crowd that filled it. Ron remembered marrying Hermione there, Bill had gotten married there and so had Charlie and Ginny. George had remained true to his word and had a casual wedding at Angelina's parent's house, not telling anyone until a month before hand and Percy's Penelope had wanted to get married at her grandmother's house. Rose was the first since Teddy and Victoire to get married here and it was as beautiful as it had ever been.

"Are you ready?" This time it was Rose asking the question. She watched her father closely, knowing how nervous he was. She was surprised how well he'd done hiding it but his pause let her know just how he was feeling.

He nodded. "I hope so." The music began to play as she stepped outside, her veil now lowered, and they started up the aisle. Sean was grinning, Mum was crying, so was Gran and every aunt she had. But it was the man she loved that held her attention

_I was standin' at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I'd been a daughter_

_To one I soon would be a wife_

_When the preacher asked who gives this woman_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holding tightly to my arm_

_Til I whispered in his ear._

"Let's go." Ron started walking forward but was watching the girl next to him more than anything else. 'Woman.' Yes, she was a woman now and she wasn't his any longer. Twenty feet more and she would be someone else's to care for. The boxes that filled her room at home was evidence of the change that was so close now. She had been packing for a week, getting ready to move it all to Sean's house in London. Hermione and Ron planned to, along with Seamus and Parvati, move the things in themselves and get everything settled while they were on their honeymoon. It was a nice little house that Sean had bought last winter, with this in mind. Three stories with space enough for a big family. Last week, Ron had stood in her room while the women, his wife, daughter, and mother-in-law, were out shopping.

His father-in-law, Greg had found him there, standing in the middle of the floor just looking around. Ron didn't know he was there until he spoke. "It's strange isn't it?" Ron turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Weird."

"She's a special girl."

"She's _my_ girl."

"I know how you feel." Ron nodded.

"How did you let Hermione go? I wouldn't have let me have her."

Greg chuckled. "At the time I daresay you would. It's always different with your own daughter." Greg stood silent for a while. "Well, I'd say it was because you loved her and she loved you and there was nothing standing in the way of you getting married. Because that's true. If I didn't give my consent, and if you hadn't given Sean yours it would happen anyway. Saying 'ok' and being happy for them is the easiest way. She wants your approval more than you know. Oh, she'd marry him anyway, but this way she won't feel guilty."

"You really think she'd run away with him if I'd said no?"

"Yes. Hermione would have. She told me in no uncertain terms, when she came to Australia to get us, that she was going to marry you and I'd just have to like it."

"Really? We didn't get married for years after that."

"Women just know these things."

Only a few more steps, two more, then they were there. Sean was beaming at Rose and Rose was smiling back. Hugo was grinning at his friend and Ron could see Lily smiling at the romantic sight too. The officiator intoned the dreaded words.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Ron looked down at his baby girl. Her eyes were shining as she looked back at him, smiling with contentment. Ron didn't speak for a moment.

Then finally he spoke. "Her mother and I." Bending down, he hugged her and let the tears fall without shame. He heard her whisper softly in his ear.

_You can let go now Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It still feels a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go_

Nodding, Ron let her go, putting her hand in Sean's. Wiping his eyes, he went to sit next to Hermione. She gripped his hand tightly, a smile on her face. Ron swelled with pride to see his daughter marrying the love of her life. She was radiant and outshone anyone else there. He was happy for her: that she had found the future she wanted and was working towards it with the man she wanted. They were in love, just like he and Hermione had been. Tears flowed over his cheeks as he smiled.

Rose Finnegan stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Twenty years after their wedding, her beloved Sean had been killed in a freak muggle car accident. No one had seen it coming and he had died on impact. She had comforted her children, remaining strong for them. Fiona had been only eleven, Duncan was the oldest at seventeen, followed by the twins at fourteen, Molly and Hermione. She had cried silently and stoically at the funeral, supporting her children. They had stayed with her parents after that and after the kids had all been put to bed, she had sat in the back yard, next to the tree that had been her and Sean's tree. He had first kissed her there, had proposed to her there. Then the tears had come.

Her father had come outside to find her, knowing pretty well where she would be. They were as close as father and daughter could be and he had known exactly how she was feeling. She might have fooled 

others with her strong outward appearance, but her father had seen past the strength in her eyes to the flailing, hurting woman.

"Hey Rosie." He had knelt beside her and gathered her in his arms. Nearly seventy, his hair was almost completely white but he was still strong.

"Daddy." She had cried into his shoulder. "I can't do it Daddy. I can't do it."

"I know baby. I know. Losing someone you love is the hardest thing you'll ever do."

"I love him Daddy. I love him with all my heart."

"You always will honey."

"I'm sorry. I have to be strong." He had cut her off there.

"No. No you don't. You just lost the love of your life and you do not have to be strong. You cry until the tears won't come anymore, you remember him until it stops hurting, and you never let him go. He was your life for twenty five years, your husband for twenty. You do not have to be strong." She had cried in his arms for hours and he had simply held her. He was strong, she didn't have to be.

Now, just a few years later, she was stronger. The first days and years after losing Sean was the hardest thing she'd ever had to live through. More than once her father had held her and just let her cry. He had soothed her, had helped her overcome her fears. Now she had to be strong for him. He was aging, years as an auror and having lived through a legendary battle had taken its toll on him. Her brother had flooed last week to tell her the Dad was in St. Mungo's. Their uncle Harry had died two years before and Dad had gone down-hill quickly after that. Even then he had been strong for her though. His Rosie needed his comfort and he had given it.

Pulling her graying curls away from her face, she stood and apparated to St. Mungo's. Fiona and the twins were at Duncan's place. Their older brother had volunteered to let them stay there for the day. In the waiting room she saw Hugo with his wife, Narcissa. The marriage to a Malfoy had been a surprise, but Narcissa was, luckily, very unlike her Slytherin father and took after her Ravenclaw mother.

"Hey Rose."

"Where is he Hugo?" She had been to see her father twice already, but her brother's urgent call earlier that day had confirmed her fears: Dad was dying. His condition had deteriorated overnight. Mum came out just then, a sad smile on her face. She was the one to answer.

"In room 209 honey."

"Mum! How are you?"

"I'm fine. No, really I am." She looked into her daughter's eyes. "I'm ready Rose, your father and I have talked about it and I'm ready. He's holding on for you." It wasn't an accusation or an admonishment, simply a statement.

_It was killin' me to see the strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothing in that hospital room_

_You know he's only hangin' on for you_

_That's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and heart were breakin'_

_As I crawled up in his bed_

_And said_

Ron Weasley was the strongest man Rose had ever known. When she was a child he had made her fly with one arm. He had picked her up with one hand and let her ride on his shoulders through Diagon Alley, she had danced on his feet and cried on his shoulder. When her husband died he had been the one to hold her together and help her back to her feet. Looking down at his closed eyes, she saw someone from long ago.

Rose had her face plastered to the window, waving at her father. He was waving back, beaming up at her from the platform. It was her last year of Hogwarts, but this was tradition. They'd been doing it since her first year. He kept up with the train as long as he could, then stood waving, grinning, until she disappeared. When she could finally see him no more, she turned back to her friends. It was her first year without her steady boyfriend, Sean Finnegan, there. Being a year ahead of her, he already had a job: at the Ministry as a junior department man in the magical games department. She missed him.

"Your dad is the best Rose." Her housemate and friend, Heidi Brockton said.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. Weird sometimes, but cool." She adored her father. Her daddy. She knew that at Christmas, he would be there, still grinning, waiting for her. She would fly off the train and into his arms. He never dropped her, never had and she doubted he ever would. He was steady and strong.

"You caught me Daddy!" She'd say, laughing.

"I always will Rosie-Posie." He would say. It had been their thing since she'd ridden her first bike. She'd almost crashed, but he'd caught her. He hadn't let her fall yet.

Rose felt tears on her cheeks as she looked down at him, without the strength she had thought he'd always had. She remembered him holding her as she cried for Sean, never letting her be alone with the grief. He had caught her then too.

"You caught me Daddy." She whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course I did. Haven't dropped you yet." She hadn't thought he was awake, but smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Hi Rosie-Posie."

"Hi Daddy."

"Don't look so down baby. I'm fine." Rose fought the tears, but it was a losing battle. Ron opened his arms and she settled down with her cheek on his chest.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Rosie." He rubbed her back. "I'll be okay honey. Out of here in no time." Rose shook her head.

"Don't Daddy."

"I'm not ready to go yet honey. I'll be there for you yet." He smiled at her, but she could see the pain he was fighting. She knew it wasn't fair for him to hang on for her.

"Daddy, I'm going to alright."

"So am I." He said. Rose leaned down and spoke in his ear.

"It's my turn to be strong Daddy. I can be because you taught me. It's my turn to be strong." She repeated. Ron's eyes misted as he looked at his little girl.

_You can let go now Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go_

Ron nodded and gripped her hand tightly. Rasping between breaths, he smiled. "When did my little girl grow up?" He was confident that she was going to be okay, because he had raised her to be. He had 

let her go. First on her bike, then off to school, then to Sean. He had been strong for her she fell to the concrete and when she was afraid to go away to school then again when she had lost her love. Now, she was right, it was her turn to be strong. He could let go one last time.

_You can let go._

So he did.

"Ronald Weasley was a hero and is remembered as a member of the Golden Trio, saviors of the world. His name will go down in tomes as a great man and he will always be remembered by future generations. However, we are gathered here today to honor the man he really was. He didn't stand by Harry Potter because he wanted to be a hero and help save everyone. He did it because Harry was his friend. He was the one true love of Hermione for over sixty years, he was a beloved brother and a wonderful father. He will be remembered in history books as a hero, but he will be remembered by all of us as a strong man who loved with all his heart. Right now he's on the other side with his best friend, his parents, four of his brothers and countless others he hasn't seen in fifty odd years."

Rose listened to her father's friend from work talk while she gazed at the headstone she stood in front of. '_Hero, Husband, Father, Friend. Ronald Bilius Weasley. March 1980 – November 2054._' And beneath that: '_The Loved Are Never Forgotten_'.

As everyone moved away, she smiled a real smile. Her father had raised her to be a strong woman and strong she would be. Because she was ready now. Ready to let go.


End file.
